


nobody teaches you to hurt like this

by beanie_betty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (mostly), (we all know he's alive and happy in the end though don't worry), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BROT3, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, I hate myself for making sweet pea sad, Platonic Cuddling, Southside Showcase, just so that's clear, the holy serpent trinity, there's angst okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanie_betty/pseuds/beanie_betty
Summary: “Fangs, uh, he didn’t make it. He’s gone.”Toni doesn’t hear anything FP says after that. She doesn’t hear anything at all. Doesn’t feel anything. Just numbness. Just emptiness.He’s gone.ORFangs is shot, and Toni and Sweet Pea learn that they need to lean on each other.





	nobody teaches you to hurt like this

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during 2x20 and 2x21 and is mostly canon-compliant, except for the canon parts I don't like, because I'm in charge here and that's how this works.
> 
> Big enormous thanks to Sierra (jinglejanglejones) for brainstorming with me and for reading this in the messy early stages and encouraging me to keep going, and to Jenna (allskynostars) for editing and always cheering me on. You're both angels and I love you.
> 
> In true beanie-betty form, I have drawn lyrical inspiration from the loml James Bay - title is from "Slide" and lyrics are from "Stand Up".

_So, if we're gonna break_  
_If we're gonna tumble in the gunfire_ _  
Promise we'll be side by side_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“What do we do, man?”_

_“I don’t wanna die!”_

Huddled in a dark corner of the Sheriff’s station, Toni paces back and forth as the boys talk heatedly. If she tunes them out, all she can hear is the shouts of the crowd outside, angry and agitated. She’s angry too.

She’s _so_ angry.

She’s barely even listening to Jughead as he tries to reassure Fangs with gentle words and a shaking hand on the side of his face. Suddenly, Sweet Pea is reaching out to her and pulling her into their huddle, and she’s grasping the back of Fangs’ jacket. She glances up at his face, and the tears in his eyes are enough to put a lump in her throat.

She manages to choke out, “In unity, there is strength,” the words catching on a sob that she tries to swallow.

The next thing she knows, they’re outside. There are people everywhere, pushing in on them from every direction, and the _noise_. The noise is deafening. Everyone is yelling, including the Serpents. Revenge-hungry Northsiders, justice-hungry Southsiders, their shouts all tangling together in the cold air until no discernable words can be heard. Just one angry, thunderous roar, threatening to crush them.

Fangs is gripping onto her hand like a lifeline. Her other arm is around him with her hand pressed to his back, right below Sweet Pea’s. She glances across at her friend on the other side of Fangs, his jaw set as he shoves clamouring Northsiders aside and bellows at them to get out of their way. Jughead is just in front of her, leading the push through the horde of protesters. She knows that FP is somewhere behind her, covering their backs.

And yet, she’s _scared_. She’s never felt this scared.

The crowd surges in towards them more and more. It’s suddenly even harder for them to push forward. Serpents rush in from all sides to try and help them through, but it does nothing. There are too many angry Northsiders. Toni gasps for air and realises that she’s been screaming too. Her knees feel weak, it doesn’t even feel like they’re moving at all, and in her head, she asks herself, _when are we going to get through this? When is this going to be over?_

Suddenly she’s shoved from somewhere on her left. She’s caught off-guard and her legs are too shaky to steady herself. Fangs grabs at her, but she falls, hard. All she can see is legs and feet, and she crosses her arms over her head in fear. Jughead lunges for her before she can get trampled by the angry mob.

As he’s pulling her up, there’s a deafening crack.

Then, a split-second of silence.

Then, chaos.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The next thirty minutes or so is hazy in Toni’s mind. Somehow, they get Fangs bundled into the bed of a truck (whose truck, she doesn’t know, or care) and to the hospital only a few streets away. Toni, Sweet Pea, and Jughead sit in the back with him, while FP is in the driver’s seat.

Fangs drifts in and out of consciousness as Toni holds his head in her lap. She clutches his hand, slick with blood, and tries to hold back her sobs. Jughead has both hands on Fangs’ abdomen, trying to keep pressure on the gunshot wound, and he talks frantically, trying to keep him awake. Sweet Pea clasps Fangs’ other hand in both of his. Toni doesn’t want to look him in the eye. She’s afraid of the unadulterated fury that she knows she’ll see. She can feel his energy from where she sits, seething and agitated and violent.

Time seems to be moving in slow motion, even though she knows they must be speeding, especially with FP behind the wheel. Every turn of the tyres feels too slow and every one of Fangs’ laboured breaths feels too far apart.

Miraculously, they don’t come across any officers who might pull them over for having four teenagers sitting in the bed of the truck, and they reach the hospital after what seems like an age. FP swings the truck to a shuddering stop across three parking spaces and the boys spring into action. FP appears beside them, and together they maneuver Fangs out of the truck bed. Toni watches Jughead and his dad half-carry her friend towards the emergency room doors.

“Toni? Toni, come on.”

She jolts, and realises she hasn’t moved since the truck stopped - hadn’t realised she must have let go of Fangs’ hand. Sweet Pea stands beside the truck, beckoning impatiently. Toni jumps down from the truck, stumbles towards a garden bed, and throws up the contents of her stomach.

“Oh, fuck.” She feels Sweet Pea’s heavy hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

She drops to her knees and chokes back another sob. “No.”

He pulls a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his jacket and hands it to her. She huffs out a laugh through her tears, and uses it to wipe her face.

“Don’t laugh, dude. Grandma raised a gentleman.”

When her stomach has stopped heaving and her breathing has steadied, he pulls her up by the elbow and they make their way into the hospital together. By the time they get through the doors, Fangs is nowhere to be seen, and they can’t find FP or Jughead either. The hospital reception room is chaotic. The first casualties from the riot are beginning to come in, and there are people everywhere, yelling and crying and arguing. Sweet Pea turns around to the nurse’s desk, but the chair is empty.

He curses under his breath, then looks at Toni and growls, “Where is he? Why isn’t there anybody here?” He runs a hand through his hair, streaking a red smear across his forehead, which makes her wince. She can see the desperation on his face.

She steps up to him and grabs his hand, clasping it in both of hers and trying to ignore the blood on his sleeves and around his fingernails. “They’ve probably taken him straight into surgery. There’s nothing we can do now, okay? They’re going to fix him. He’s going to be alright,” she says, secretly trying to convince herself as much as him. “And the nurses are probably all busy. It looks like it’s all hands on deck tonight.”

Toni sends him to the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands, and she heads to the ladies’ to do the same. The fluorescent overhead lights and pristine white surfaces almost seem to burn her eyes. She stares at her haggard reflection in the mirror. Her beanie has fallen off her head at some point, her cheeks are streaked with mascara, and her face is horribly pale. She scrubs at her hands until it hurts, and once they are completely clean, she wipes away her makeup and twists her hair into a haphazard bun on top of her head. She takes a deep, shuddering breath and squares her shoulders before heading out to find Sweet Pea.

He comes out of the bathroom at the same time as her, with clean hands and slightly damp hair. She looks around the room and manages to spot two empty chairs.

“Here, come and sit while we wait for Jughead and FP.” His expression is dangerously vacant, and she has to tug sharply on his hand to get him to move.

They sit down, and it isn’t long before FP comes down the corridor, steely-eyed and determined, with a defeated-looking Jughead in tow. Toni and Sweet Pea jump back to their feet, but before either of them can speak, FP holds up his hands.

“He’s in surgery. I haven’t been told anything else.”

Sweet Pea exhales. “Any idea how long he’ll be in there?”

“Son, I don’t know anything else,” FP says exasperatedly. “But what I do know is that you kids are not going back out there to try and track down whoever did this, you hear me?” He turns to Jughead and raises his eyebrows in a knowing look, before turning to Sweet Pea. “I know you want to. I know you’re angry. Hell, I’m as angry as you are. But this town is going to the dogs out there, and I don’t want you kids getting hurt.”

Sweet Pea bristles. “So, what? You just expect us to do nothing?” Toni puts a cautious hand on his arm, but it’s like he doesn’t even notice.

“I expect you not to be idiots and make things even worse,” FP shoots back. “They’re gonna be looking for any excuse to haul in Serpents and lock you up.”

Sweet Pea turns away from them and curses under his breath. FP looks at Toni. “Can you sort him out? I need to call Fangs’ family.” He turns back to Jughead. “Don’t you do anything stupid either.” He stalks off, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Jughead scrubs a hand over his face. “Now what?”

Toni sighs. “I guess the best thing for us to do is just wait here for any news.” She turns around, but Sweet Pea is nowhere to be seen. “Oh, shit!”

She runs out to the parking lot with Jughead close behind her and scans up and down the street, but can’t see him. She covers her face with her hands.

“That _moron_.”

“Come on,” Jughead says, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Come back inside. We’ll try to call him. Who knows where he’s headed?”

They end up back in the seats in the hospital reception. Toni calls Sweet Pea’s phone several times, but unsurprisingly, he doesn’t answer. She ends up sending him a text.

_Are you kidding me dude? Whatever you’re planning on doing, don’t do it. Call me, idiot._

They sit there for what feels like hours. Jughead gets up every five minutes to answer his phone or to pace unhelpfully around the room. FP eventually comes back, and just rolls his eyes when they tell him that Sweet Pea is gone. At some stage while FP is talking to the Sheriff, Jughead disappears and doesn’t come back. Toni refills her plastic cup of water from the cooler in the corner and stares at her phone, waiting for a call that doesn’t come. More and more injured people are brought into the hospital. All she can hear is distressed voices and slamming doors. At one point, she staggers outside into the cold air and sits on the curb, just to be somewhere a little more quiet. Even there, she can hear smashing glass and sirens and squealing tyres in the distance. She stares at her boots and feels numb.

She hears footsteps behind her and sees the shadow of someone sitting down beside her, and then there’s a heavy hand on her back. She looks up and FP smiles weakly at her. She can’t find it in herself to smile back.

“You okay, kid?”

She shakes her head. “Not really.”

“Yeah, fair enough.” He stretches out his legs in front of them. “They just told me he’s still going to be in there for a long time.”

Toni closes her eyes. “Okay.”

“There’s really nothing much we can do. Do you want me to take you home?”

She inhales. “I want to be here for him. But…”

“Yeah, I know. It’s a lot.”

She nods.

“Come on, I’ll take you home. You can get cleaned up and try to rest a bit.”

“My bike’s still at the station.”

“Alright, we’ll go there first.”

They stand up and climb into the truck. FP drives with his hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel. When they get back to the station, the ground is littered with trash and abandoned poster boards, but the protesters have dispersed. _Off to fight innocent Southsiders elsewhere_ , Toni thinks bitterly. She tries hard not to look at the smears of blood across the ground as she makes her way to her bike, but she can’t help but catch a glimpse of a streak of red out of the corner of her eye, and her stomach lurches.

She tries to convince FP that she’s fine to ride home, but he insists on accompanying her in the truck. He follows close behind the whole way back to Sunnyside, and luckily they don’t run into any trouble. She drives past her uncle’s trailer, and instead pulls up outside Sweet Pea’s.

“I’m going to wait here for him,” she says after she’s pulled off her helmet and FP is rolling down the driver’s side window.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if my uncle is home, and I don’t really want to be around his place anyway,” she says, trying to keep her voice light.

“Do you want the key for mine?” FP asks with a furrowed brow. “It doesn’t look like anyone is here.”

“It’s alright. I know where Sweet Pea keeps a spare for this one. Thanks though.”

FP shrugs, and says, “Alright then. I’ll head back to the hospital and wait for any news on the boy. Call me if you run into any trouble.”

She nods, and he rolls the window back up. She watches as he pulls out of the trailer park and heads back towards town, until she can’t see the tail lights anymore.

As she expects, no one answers when she knocks on the door of Sweet Pea’s trailer. She lifts up the loose bottom step to retrieve the spare key, lets herself inside, and doesn’t even have the energy to turn any lights on or take her boots off before she flops down onto the couch. Through the fog in her mind, she barely even registers the discomfort of the old springs pressing into her back through the thinning fabric. She fishes her phone out of her pocket and, fighting to keep her eyes open, fires off another text.

_im at your place please call me_

Then, seconds before she gives in to her exhaustion, she opens a different text thread and sends another one.

_I dont know where your phone is and I know you cant read this but im sorry. I love you please dont die_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Fangs?”

Toni sits bolt upright as Fangs and Sweet Pea walk into the trailer together.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” she stutters.

“I’m fine, Toni,” Fangs says, but it sounds like he’s underwater. He flashes her a grin. “Look.”

He unzips his jacket. His white shirt is soaked in blood, and it’s spreading. Toni gasps and tries to cry out, but nothing comes out of her mouth. She whips around to Sweet Pea, now standing behind her.

“See, he’s fine,” he says, taking off his own jacket. There’s a circle of blood on his shoulder, and it’s growing rapidly and staining his flannel. Toni reaches out to him, but he’s too far away. They’re both too far away. She can’t speak. She can’t scream.

They both drop their leather jackets on the floor, and turn to leave. She tries to follow them but the snakes won’t let her. They hiss and strike at her ankles, forcing her back onto the couch. She helplessly watches the boys walk out, slamming the door behind them.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Toni sits up and gasps for air, shaken from her dream by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up outside. She wipes her sleeve across her damp forehead. The trailer door creaks open, and she rubs her eyes before focusing on the shape of the tall, silhouetted figure kicking their boots off in the entryway.

“Where have you been?” she asks quietly.

Sweet Pea jolts and whirls around to face her, nearly tripping over one of his shoes.

“Shit!” He reaches out to the wall to steady himself. “I didn’t know you were here.”

She doesn’t move. “I texted you.” She clears her throat. “And called you, like maybe ten times.”

He holds up his phone so she can see the black screen. “Battery,” he says, by way of explanation. He shuffles towards the kitchen, shrugging off his jacket.

“Where have you been?” she says, louder this time.

“Doesn’t matter.”

She pushes herself up off the couch and follows him to the tiny kitchen, where he is now rummaging in the fridge. The fluorescent light throws strange shadows around the dark trailer.

“Tell me.” She leans up against the wall, arms folded. He straightens up and turns to face her, exhaling.

“School,” he says, reaching out to flick the kitchen light on. She scrunches up her face as the light blinds her momentarily and has to blink a few times until she can see him again.

“Wh-why?” she stammers. Then, as he turns away from her to grab a Coke out of the fridge, the light catches something tiny caught in his collar, and she steps forward to pluck it off before he can react. “Is this _glass_?”

“No,” he mumbles into his can.

She groans and punches him hard in the arm. “What the hell did you do, you idiot? You disappeared from the hospital, we had no idea where you were all night, and there’s a freaking _riot_ going on outside? Did you not listen to anything FP said?”

Sweet Pea slams the can down on the counter. “I couldn’t do nothing, okay?” he shouts, startling her. “My best friend just got shot by a goddamned Northsider, and those bastards need to be taught a lesson.”

“What, and you think trashing their high school is gonna make such a huge difference?” Toni raises her voice, standing her ground.

“It’s better than moping around doing nothing, Toni! Fangs deserves justice, alright? And he’s my best friend, so-”

“He’s my best friend too!” Toni cries, her voice cracking. “And you’re my best friend, and I needed you!”

Sweet Pea’s mouth snaps shut. The room is suddenly horribly silent. They stare at each other, and Toni wills away the tears welling up in her eyes.

Sweet Pea opens his mouth, then shuts it again. He takes a wary step towards her.

“Toni, I-”

“What if something had happened to you, huh?” she demands. “Fangs is in the hospital, and we don’t even know if he’s going to make it. What if you got hurt too? What if I lost both of you in one night?” She covers her mouth with her hand, the very thought suddenly making her feel sick.

Sweet Pea closes his eyes, a pained expression on his face. Toni stumbles back out of the kitchen to the couch and collapses onto it, finally letting the tears fall. She thinks she might actually be able to feel her heart breaking.

A moment later, she feels the couch sink beside her, and Sweet Pea’s hand comes to rest tentatively on her shoulder.

“Hey,” he murmurs. “C’mere.”

She doesn’t have the fight in her to resist him, so she turns and reaches towards him. She lets him wrap his arms around her and pull her closer until she’s in his lap, and she fists his soft flannel button-up in her hand.

“I hate you,” she mumbles into his chest through her tears.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. He holds her tightly as her sobs wrack her body. “I should have been there with you, and I let my anger get the best of me. Again.”

She lets out a deep, shuddering breath. “I’m just...scared,” she whispers into his shirt, almost too soft to be heard. “I’m so scared.”

He inhales. “Me too.”

“You’re never scared.”

“I am now.”

Both of them fall silent, neither wanting to voice the question on both of their minds - _what if we lose him?_

Eventually, Toni stops shaking and her tears subside. Sweet Pea leans back and puts his legs up on the couch, despite his feet hanging way over the armrest, still holding Toni close to himself. She tucks her head under his chin and lets her eyes drift shut. He waits until he hears her breathing even out and slow, and then he lets himself close his eyes too.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Fangs, uh, he didn’t make it. He’s gone.”_  
  
Toni doesn’t hear anything FP says after that. She doesn’t hear anything at all. Doesn’t feel anything. Just numbness. Just emptiness.  
  
_He’s gone._  
  
She vaguely registers Jughead putting his hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder, vaguely registers the group all raising their hands. She doesn’t know why. She doesn’t care.  
  
_He’s gone._  
  
She somehow ends up sitting on a chair. She doesn’t remember going down, doesn’t know who helped her sit. Cheryl, maybe? It doesn’t matter. She stares at the floor. There’s a voice, someone is talking to her, but she can’t hear the words. Why are they talking to her?  
  
Someone takes Toni and Sweet Pea back to Sunnyside, back to his trailer. She doesn’t remember who. She doesn’t know where Jughead went. She knows that Cheryl tried to follow them, but she saw FP hold up a hand. _Let them go. I think they need to be alone for a while_.  
  
They sit side by side in the backseat of a beat-up old car. She looks up at Sweet Pea and watches him stare out the window. He hasn’t spoken a word, hasn’t moved. His hand sits clenched on top of his thigh, and she wants to reach out and touch it, but doesn’t dare. _Will he break? Maybe_.  
  
Once they’re inside, she sinks down onto the old couch that should feel familiar, but doesn’t. Nothing does. Not the trailer, not the drive from the bar. She’s never felt so completely lost.  
  
Sweet Pea doesn’t move past the doorway. His expression is blank as he looks around the room like he’s never been there before, like he doesn’t know where he is.  
  
The silence is suffocating.  
  
Toni opens her mouth. “Hey...” Her voice cracks.  
  
He finally looks at her, but there’s no recognition on his face. Nothing at all. Just the emptiness she feels in her own heart, reflected in his dark eyes.  
  
_He’s gone._  
  
She watches as his eyes lock onto the rack next to the kitchen sink, loaded with clean dishes. She knows exactly what is about to happen, but says nothing as he suddenly storms into the kitchen and grabs a plate. She watches as he pulls his arm back, lets out an anguished yell from deep in his chest, and hurls the plate at the opposite wall.  
  
She watches as it smashes into a hundred pieces, and finally feels something stirring awake in her heart - something that understands exactly what that feels like.  
  
Plate after plate hits the wall and smashes, and then they turn to glass cups that shatter into even more pieces, and at some point she realises that there are tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Eventually the rack is empty and Sweet Pea runs out of things to break, and his twisted, furious expression fades into one of despondency. He staggers towards her and drops onto the couch beside her. He’s bleeding from a cut on his hand. Before she can think about what she’s doing or how hard he would have had to squeeze to break a glass in his own hand, she’s leaping to her feet and running for the bathroom on shaky legs. She rummages for the first aid kit in the cupboard under the sink, and before either of them know what’s happening, she has the cut cleaned and bandaged.  
  
“Thanks.” His voice is hoarse.  
  
She says nothing, just gently slips her hand into his, tries not to look at the single tear rolling down his cheek, and thinks, _what do we do now?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Fangs is alive?!”_

Toni is frozen on the spot. She clutches her phone tightly in her hand, lest she drop it, and stammers, “Wait, what? How?!”

She can hear FP’s voice through the phone, urgently saying, “They lied to me, it was all a sham,” but her mind is swirling with questions and _he’s not gone, he’s not gone, he’s not gone_.

She shakes Sweet Pea awake, and even before he can groan about how the couch hurts his back, she’s pulling him to his feet and yelling almost incoherently that they “need to get to the hospital right now you giant muppet, get your boots on!”

He’s considerably confused, but she manages to get the message across that they were lied to and Fangs is alive and still in the hospital, and Sweet Pea almost collapses in shock.

“What the _fuck_?”

She grabs his giant hands in hers and looks at him with tears in her eyes, and says, “He’s okay. He made it.”

Sweet Pea doesn’t move for a moment, just stares at her, and then sweeps her up into a crushing hug, her toes a good couple of feet off the ground. Toni squeezes him back for a moment before hammering on his chest and shouting, “Alright, put me down! Let’s go!”

It doesn’t occur to them to care that Toni is still wearing fluffy purple pyjamas and Sweet Pea has one brown boot and one black boot on, and they barely remember to lock the door behind them as they race out of the trailer and jam their helmets onto their heads. Their motorcycles roar to life and spit gravel everywhere as they squeal out of the trailer park.

Toni keeps an eye out for police cars, because they’re _definitely_ both speeding, but even still, it feels like it takes them an age to get to the hospital. Once they squeal to a stop, they practically run up the steps and through the doors, and it only takes them a few minutes to ask for his room number at the nurses’ station and find the room.

They glance at each other, and Toni is overwhelmed by the hope in her friend’s eyes, before he turns and knocks on the door. They don't wait for an answer before cautiously pushing it open and stepping into the room, and then there he is.

Toni chokes back a sob at the sight of him lying in the bed with his eyes closed, his skin pale, but his face peaceful and serene. She falters slightly at his stillness, but is instantly comforted by the steady beat of the heart monitor next to the bed. Sweet Pea puts his hand on her shoulder to urge her forward. They both move to his side, and Sweet Pea rests a gentle hand on his sleeping friend’s arm.

“Fangs?” he whispers.

His eyelashes flutter, and then his eyes open slowly. A steady smile grows over his face as he takes them in.

“Hey, guys,” he rasps.

Sweet Pea exhales heavily with a relieved smile, and Toni cries, “Oh, thank God.” She wants to climb onto the bed and hug him more than anything, but she restrains herself and has to settle for grabbing his hand in hers.

 _We thought you were gone,_ she nearly says. But she doesn’t know how much he knows about the fate of the Serpents, and realises that’s a difficult topic to broach in their current state.

“How are you feeling?” she asks quietly instead.

“Better now that you guys are here,” he says, smiling, and winks lazily at her.

“You cheesy motherfucker,” Sweet Pea groans, and all three of them laugh. Fangs winces.

“Don’t make me laugh, dude. Hurts.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Toni’s smile sinks as she watches her friend in pain.

“We missed you,” she whispers. “I’m sorry we weren’t here.”

“It’s okay,” he says, reaching for her and squeezing her arm. “We’re back together now. And I’m alright. I promise.”

Toni knows there are serious things they need to discuss at some point, like who caused his injuries and why they were lied to about his death. But for now, as she looks between her boys as Fangs tries to convince Sweet Pea to order him a pizza, she’s content to be here with them, enjoying their company and having their little family together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I left out some parts, like Toni getting kidnapped by Penny and the battle between the Serpents and Ghoulies, because that shit's dumb and I do what I want.
> 
> Thanks heaps for reading! Leave me a comment if you so desire and come suss me on tumblr @beanie-betty if that's your jam :)


End file.
